


the trouble with ancient statues

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, curses or not, dedue's little ever-expanding harem, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For FE3H Kink MemeDedue is tall, ominous, and has an uncanny caring presence. He is however unaware of his abilities.  One gentle pat on someone's head and they seem to crave even more.  The sudden need to cal him Daddy is very odd though.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	the trouble with ancient statues

**Author's Note:**

> OG prompt:
> 
> Dedue is tall, ominous, and has an uncanny caring presence. He is however unaware of his abilities. He inadvertently trigger his secret power on [anyone] one day. A simple innocuous head pat. [anyone] becomes absolute jelly, soothed by his touch, and becomes obsessed with it. Wanting more. To have Dedue gently pat their head and compliment them and soothingly demolish them with his cock. Dedue is mostly unaware of these advances and attempts to just get one head pat, a crumb of a head pat once more, and maybe... something more, Maybe even accidentally calling him daddy one day, until they’re out right desperate and needy and begging him to fuck them and let them call him daddy.
> 
> “Please, Daddy Dedue...”

The first time, Dedue thinks nothing of it. Sylvain is, as always, wandering the halls far too late and is, by all accounts, sneaking.

Which means he has done something that His Highness will need to smooth over.

"Oh, uh, hey, Dedue." Sylvain laughs, awkwardly brushing his hand through his sweaty red hair. "Didn't know you were awake too."

"It is past curfew. We are not allowed to roam the hallways."

"Ah, well, you know. The most beautiful flowers are the ones that bloom at night."

Dedue narrows his eyes. "I have not heard anyone speak of such flowers."

"It's a metaphor. Anyway..." Sylvain steps forward, languidly...

And then proceeds to trip over a cat.

He falls forward, his head colliding with a doorknob with a loud clank. Dedue reacts quickly and kneels down, capturing the redhead before he hits the floor.

Sylvain groans. Dedue is already inspecting his head, carefully feeling around for anything too-hot.

"Ow."

"Do you know where you are, Sylvain?" Dedue is not the world's best medical professional, but he has had some training. Just in case His Highness needs care in an emergency.

"In a lot of pain. Is the cat all right?" Sylvain sits up slowly, but he still tilts his head so that Dedue's fingers can continue tracing his scalp.

"She seems unharmed." Said cat was indeed standing several feet away and licking her tail with an indignant glower. "You may want to see a healer."

"Oh, no. Whatever you did seemed to fix it." Slowly, gently, Sylvain stood up. "Thanks Da - Dedue. Really.'

"Please return to your quarters. You should be sleeping."

Sylvain waves and heads back to his dorm.

A few minutes later, Dedue does the same.

His little corner of the greenhouse is his utopia. Dedue still prefers to stay close to His Highness, but Dimitri takes to the training yard this time of day and the flowers need tending.

Sylvain is there, crouched down, covered in flecks of dirt.

Dedue stares.

"Oh hey." Sylvain grins. "Thought I could help you with the flowers today? If that's all right?"

'You do not like to garden."

"Well, I thought it might help me with the ladies. They love roses, you know?"

Dedue does not like others touching his flowers. Things never end well. Last week, he'd had to stop His Highness from eating Blue Gardenias. It would not do for the future king of Faerghus - and the man who had sworn to free Duscur - to have a permanent itching problem from trying to ingest a plant.

Still. If Sylvain is here, he is not out there, causing trouble. And Dedue does want to give his classmates the benefit of the doubt.

"Please bring me a watering can."

Sylvain turns out to be an eager student and asks interesting questions about which flowers mean what, or which ones grow the best. It is surprisingly calming all things considered.

"Well, thanks." Sylvain dusts the dirt off his shirt, which is rather pointless. He never looks neat. "That was fun, actually."

"You performed quite admirably. Thank you for your assistance."

Sylvain smiles, genuinely pleased. "Thanks. That means a lot. Ah... hey," his hand goes up, awkwardly brushing through his hair. He leans forward. "Do you think I have any dirt in my hair right now?"

"It does not look any different than usual."

"Can you check? Please?"

Dedue cards his fingers through Sylvain's tousled mop for good measure. The redhead shivers. Strange.

"Thanks. That felt... really good."

'Think nothing of it."

The next time Sylvain asks, it is in the kitchen after a few sparks of oil splattered up into his hair. Dedue is not entirely certain the moan Sylvain elicits is one of pain, but well, it is Sylvain. He is an odd one.

Sylvain brings it up a third time when he is crouched down to pull out a set of weeds near Dedue's tulips. Dedue starts to suspect something is happening.

"Oh, it's nothing Daddy. Feels nice, I guess."

"Dedue."

"Sorry?"

"You called me 'Daddy.' I am not your father."

"Huh. Guess I did. But I've been good, right?"

"Your gardening skills are becoming quite exceptional."

"So can you rub my head? Daddy?"

The fifth time, Dedue is absolutely certain something is wrong.

Sylvain is sitting in class, staring at him with slightly glazed eyes. He follows Dedue out to the gardens as he has for the past several days, but there is a different - excited - rhythm to Sylvain's movements.

When they are alone, the redhead drops down, eagerly holding onto Dedue's thighs.

Dedue goes still, because this is decidedly out of the ordinary.

"Daddy... Dedue." Sylvain looks up at him with open hunger. "I wanna taste you. Can I taste you?"

Dedue blinks. “I beg your pardon?”

"I've been so good this week, right?" Sylvain winks. "Just a little taste?"

"Are you feeling well, Sylvain?" Dedue reaches out, hesitatingly brushing his fingers over Sylvain's forehead. He feels normal - no temperature to speak of.

"I'll feel better when I taste Daddy's cock." Sylvain moves forward, nuzzling against Dedue's groin. The Duscur man frowns, but his body is definitely... warmer. Perhaps, just once would not be an issue?

Sylvain moans around him and makes eager slurps as his tongue runs all over the underside of Dedue's dick. It is horribly inexperienced, but still feels good and more importantly, Sylvain looks so very happy. His classmate's fingers curl around Dedue's solid backside, and Dedue finally has to reach down to grip Sylvain's hair to keep him from choking. That only causes Sylvain to moan more, and the way he looks up at Dedue is utterly filthy.

He resists the urge to thrust, to shove his entire cock down Sylvain's throat. But the way Sylvain is sucking him down makes it very hard to resist.

Sylvain nearly gags as Dedue comes. Dedue forces him to swallow it all, and that only seems to make Sylvain moan louder. In fact, judging from the little movement of his hips and the wetness spreading on his trousers, Sylvain has climaxed as well.

Sylvain finally draws away, a clear line of drool on the side of his mouth and the traces of Dedue's release still on his lips. Dedue gently smoothes Sylvain’s hair away from his face, murmuring quiet praise. Sylvain’s eyelashes flutter and he smiles, blissed out and happy.

"You're so good to me Daddy. Next time, you're going to punish me with your cock, right?"

Wait.

A curl of panic worms its way into Dedue's thoughts. Surely.. Not…

"Mercedes."

"Yes?" Mercedes looks up from her tea, all attention on Dedue. "What' wrong? You look concerned."

"I believe I am cursed."

Mercedes frowns. "I'm sorry?"

It is not that he expects her to understand, exactly. But she is a holy woman, and has a lot of experience with magic, so she is his first hope. "When I was a child in Duscur, I accidentally knocked over a statue and shattered its leg. It was Rubeus."

Mercedes waits.

That is the other reason. She does not judge him for his beliefs. "Rubeus is our god of fatherhood and sex. He is just as likely to bless one as to curse them."

"And did you get in trouble for that statue?"

"I believe I am." Dedue hesitates, looking down at his fingers. "I touched Sylvain's head."

"I don't follow."

"He has started calling me his father." He reluctantly leaves out the other part of the issue. It is distressing enough to believe he took advantage of Sylvain in some cursed state.

"Oh. That doesn't seem so bad. Maybe he's just joking with you?"

"I do not believe so."

"Well." Mercedes reaches forward to gently clasp Dedue's large hand. She frowns, tracing along the callouses. "Your hands seem fine to me."

"That is true but..."

He does not have time to pull away as Mercedes holds his hand up to rest against her head.

"Oh! Daddy! Daddy! Yes!"

For a holy woman, Mercedes is... loud.

"Fuck me deeper!"

And shameless.

"Daddy! It feels so good!"

She is quite formidable though, bouncing up and down on Dedue's hardened cock with genuine enthusiasm. She looks truly radiant, and Dedue is hypnotized by the way her breasts bounce up and down with each motion. Her hair, too, is beautiful and he can't help watching the candlelight play off it.

"Daddy! Ah! Yes! Harder, Daddy!"

He grips her soft thighs, holds her in place, and allows his release to happen.

Mercedes moans, a truly pleasant sound, and tightens around him as she finds her own orgasm.

She hums contentedly as he pets her hair.

"That was quite nice. Thank you."

This is indeed a problem.

He accidentally touches Felix's head to untangle a briar from it.

Dedue fucks him in the training yard over the weapons rack.

Ashe is another accident. A stray arrow comes his way and Dedue springs into action to protect him, pulling Ashe tightly against him.

He begs his Daddy to take him against the counter, right when they are trying to make fried fish with scallions.

"It seems like everyone is much better behaved lately, don't you think?" Dimitri muses as he cleans his grey horse.

"They seem to be." Dedue does not quite like horses. They are skittish around him, and he is far too large for them. But animals make Dimitri happy, and that is all Dedue wants.

"I assume it's because of you. Sylvain looks positively delighted when you're around him."

Sylvain loves sucking his cock so much that Dedue has given up trying to get him to stop. And his garden has never looked more majestic than when Sylvain tends it after their regular sexcapade.

"And Felix has been almost back to his old self with me. It's truly comforting.'

Dedue has developed a new rule. No coming if you did not show respect to His Highness.

"Sti - oh! Watch out!"

The horse rears, and Dedue is not fast enough. But Dimitri is, and he ends up on top of him, protecting them both until the upset beast settles.

"Are you hurt?" Dimitri looks down at Dedue, worried.

"Are you?"

He stares, dread forming in his gut, as he notices that his hand is cradling the back of His Highness's head.

In his most private dreams, he had imagined a... romantic relationship with Dimitri. With roses, perhaps, and innocent stares and even chaste kisses. The kind of courtship in the old tales.

But now he is starting to consider that Felix may be right about His Highness being a beast.

"Highness - Dimitri - I cannot." He flops down, exhausted.

Dimitri just growls, riding Dedue's cock with such intensity that Dedue is certain he will injure himself. Surely three times is enough?

"But Daddy, I'm not done yet." Dimitri smiles, wicked. "I want you to tear me apart. You feel so good inside me. Please?" He makes a gentle nudge with his hips. "Daddy?"

Dedue can not deny his prince anything.

There is a war brewing.

One that will throw Fodlan into chaos, Dedue knows. Soon, everything will come apart.

He does not like doing this.

But he does not like the idea of war more.

He will protect His Highness, and his fellow classmates, with everything he can.

"I don't know what you plan to do, but I can promise it will not work." Hubert hisses. He is held in place by Felix's sword, and the swordsman will surely take off his head if Dedue is not quick. Especially as there are more Imperial troops coming.

It is a merciful way, at least.

Dedue steps forward, and gently ruffles the greasy black locks.


End file.
